This disclosure relates to a vehicle cargo area, and more particularly to a cover assembly for the cargo area. The disclosure finds particular application in connection with storage of the cover assembly when not in use, and unique deployment of the cover assembly, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, selected aspects of the present disclosure may find use in related environments and applications.
Rear cargo areas for SUV and hatchback vehicles typically have covers to hide the cargo or to give a clean appearance when cargo is stored in the vehicle. Often, the cargo area is not used for cargo and the cover is not necessary. Some covers are large and cannot be collapsed or folded to reduce the size when not in use. Others have spring actuated systems to roll up the cover to reduce the size. However, the roller covers are still large and difficult to store when not in use since the covers are typically as wide as the vehicle cargo area.
Most covers are usually in the way when not in use or need to be disassembled and stored elsewhere. Covers that are not removable often have a poor appearance when not in use. Some covers have designated storage areas within the vehicle. However, the customer is inconvenienced by needing to actually move the cover to another part of the vehicle. Sometimes damage occurs to the vehicle or the cover as a result of having to move the cover to the storage area. There is also the problem of storing the cover outside of the vehicle and occasionally leaving the cover behind when it is most desired.
It is common to locate the storage area behind the rear seat in the vehicle. Since the cargo area is relatively large, the spring actuated roller cover has perimeter edges that may sag under their own weight. Although the cover may effectively hide the contents in the cargo area, the sagging perimeter edges have an unsightly appearance. It also becomes necessary to hold or maintain the roller cover in storage and deployed positions.
Consequently, a need exists for a cover that hides cargo, provides a clean appearance, can be easily stored within the vehicle when not in use, and effectively maintains the deployed position.